Ad finem
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Secuela de Alter Ego. Bella y Edward deciden compartir sus vidas, disfrutando de sus perversiones y su sexualidad juntos sin tapujos ni tabúes por toda la eternidad. Ubicada entre el compromiso y la boda. M por lemmons.
1. Inicio del parasiempre

**Twilight no me pertenece, pero esta historia y sus derivados si. No está permitida reproducción de ningún tipo sin mi consentimiento.**

**--AD FINEM—**

**Hasta el fin (secuela de Alter Ego).**

EPOV

Ok. Ahora si mi vida estaba completamente perfecta. Estaba comprometido con la mujer más jodidamente sexy del planeta y estaba a punto de graduarme. Estaba enamorado hasta los tuétanos y era feliz. Simplemente feliz. Qué mas podía pedir en esta vida? Mi mujer era una bomba sexual, insaciable, dulce, hermosa, cariñosa, atenta y con un carácter de los mil demonios que lo hacía todo más interesante.

Yo en cambio me había vuelto un idiota que siempre sonreía y era su esclavo con todo el gusto y el amor del mundo.

Teníamos un par de meses como una pareja oficialmente comprometida. Contra todo pronóstico Bella aceptó felizmente el anillo de compromiso, y ahora lo lucía orgullosamente en su mano izquierda. Mi hermana Alice decía que ese brillo que destellaba de su piel y sus ojos era típico en una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse. Mi cuñado Jasper por supuesto no concordaba con esa opinión. Alice había sido una de esas llamadas novias neuróticas que salen en la televisión. Pero para al final, ser la novia más hermosa que hasta este momento de mi vida haya visto. Claro, hasta ahora no me había casado con Bella, así que mi opinión quedaba algo censurada temporalmente.

Era un sábado y Bella había salido de compras con Alice mientras yo me quedaba en casa viendo un programa en el Discovery Channel. Estaba feliz y complacido en que Bella aceptara comprarse cosas con NUESTRO DINERO. Ella en estos momentos no estaba trabajando, pero era porque yo no lo quería. Quería tratarla como la princesa que era y darle todos los gustos. Además, me sobraba el dinero y no me molestaba para nada verla feliz y modelándome cada pieza de ropa nueva o zapatos sensuales que se compraba. Para mi era todo un gusto, y estaba brincando en una pata cuando ella lo entendió y aceptó una extensión de mi tarjeta de crédito. Además, sabía que ella era una mujer sensata y no nos iba a dejar en la bancarrota. Esa tal vez hubiera sido Tanya. Dios mío menos mal me salvaste de esa maldita loca.

En fin, estaba tendido en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y viendo mi programa cuando Bella llegó de su excursión comercial, si se le puede llamar de alguna manera. La vi entrar con unas 10 bolsas, maniobrando para guardar las llaves en su bolso, y la verdad no pude evitar burlarme. Se veía adorable, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba no tirar las cosas al sueño y moviéndose para abrir el bolso.

-No seas ridículo Edward y ayúdame!-me pidió con un infantil puchero.

-Me está pareciendo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana preciosa-dije mientras me lanzaba en su rescate, impidiendo que tropezara por culpa de los tacones que traía.

-Si bueno… no fue precisamente ella la que me enseñó el arte de comprar para modelarle a tu futuro esposo.-y sin más me dio el beso que estaba esperando desde que se fue.-Ummm… sabes a cerveza, que rico.-dijo mientras lamía mis labios y se guindaba de mi cuello.

-Vamos a ver señorita golosa. Cálmese un poquito para que pueda cambiarse. Pareces cansada.-la verdad no lo parecía. Estaba magnífica como siempre. Era sólo una patética excusa para que se pusiera algo más fácil de arrancar.

-Está bien amo.-dijo quitándose los tacones y tomándolos en sus manos mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación. En donde se detuvo y me sopló un coqueto beso con la mano.-Pide algo de comer mi cielo… estoy muriendo de hambre.-alcancé a escuchar que gritaba desde el baño.

Pedí comida thai para variar. Pad thai y pollo al curry. Una de nuestras favoritas a media noche después de una sesión de besos y caricias. Si claro, como si lo dejáramos hasta los besos y las caricias. Subí unas cervezas más al congelador para que estuvieran bien frías al momento de la comida y fui a la sala a recoger el desastre de cheetos y botellas de cerveza que había dejado.

Supuse que Bella se estaba dando un baño, así que me senté a ver televisión mientras ella salía y llegaba la cena.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos salió mi ángel del baño, usando un coulotte blanco diminuto y una de mis camisas almidonadas de ir a trabajar, era negra, de mangas largas y le cubría justo la mitad de las nalgas. Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel se le veía suave, fresca y aceitosa, prueba de que se había puesto crema humectante en todo su curvilíneo y pecaminoso cuerpo. A tiempo que se acercaba al sofá en donde yo estaba sonó el timbre y guiñándome un ojo cambió de ruta y se dirigió a la puerta a recibir la comida.

Al abrir, el repartidor se le quedó viendo con cara de adolescente virgen traumatizado. Recorrió todo el cuerpo de MI MUJER con sus asquerosos y pervertidos ojos, devorándosela y seguramente imaginando escenas de película porno barata. Ojalá pudiera leer mentes. Maldito chamaco de los mil demonios, ALEJATE DE MI MUJER.

-Cuánto es guapo?-dijo Bella haciéndole ojitos al repartidor mientras buscaba dinero en la mesa al lado de la puerta, en donde dejábamos las llaves y dinero para estos casos.

-C-c-cuarenta y t-t-tres con cinc-c-cuenta señorita.-pobre imbécil. No podía ni hablar fluido con una mujer como Bella. No llegará muy lejos, o más bien si. Llegará muy lejos siendo virgen. Casi sentí lástima por él. Casi.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a la puerta para marcar mi territorio. Le pasé el brazo por la cintura a mi mujer, mientras que con el otro le quitaba la bolsa de comida. Mirándole los ojos al estúpido animal en celo que le devoraba las piernas, no quiero cometer homicidio pequeño renacuajo. Así que arranca!!!

-Toma cincuenta y quédate con el cambio guapo.-dijo Bella entregándole el dinero y rozando intencionalmente sus suaves dedos con las pegajosas y sucias manos del mono con uniforme reparte comida. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito la muy descarada.

-Gracias señorita. Buenas noches.-dijo con miedo, y casi sale corriendo de allí cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada envenenada.

Como si nada hubiera pasado Bella dio media vuelta hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá cruzando sus esbeltas y suculentas piernas en una pose sexy, sensual y provocativa. Me hizo señas con su dedo índice para que me acercara. Me dejé caer a su lado mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa de café y le entregaba su comida. Estaba jodidamente molesto, esta mujer es mala y se divierte a mis expensas.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, con el televisor en mudo, comiendo sin mirarnos. Bueno, yo comía sin mirarla. Podía sentir la mirada de Bella sobre mí. Había olvidado que sólo llevaba unos jeans y ya. Tal vez debería irme a poner una camiseta para no dar la imagen equivocada. En este momento estaba molesto y no quería sexo. Al diablo! Siempre quiero sexo. Siempre siempre siempre. Pero en este momento estaba luchando mi orgullo contra mi pene.

Me sentía acosado bajo la mirada de Bella. Así que no aguanté más y le devolví la mirada. En sus labios se dibujo una sensual sonrisa mientras se llevaba los palito con un bocado de vegetales a la boca.

-De qué te ríes Bella?

-Te ves adorable celoso. Es todo.-dijo volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa que me estaba haciendo temblar.

-No estoy celoso.-pero que estúpido Edward, me regañé mentalmente.

-Claro amor… no estabas celoso de que ese niño estuviera viendo el cuerpo de tu mujer, verdad?-me miraba y tenía esa extraña sensación de ser dominado por un ser aparentemente indefenso, pero manipulador y atrevido.

-Un poco, pero es porque estaba siendo grosero.-Bravo Edward. Te vamos a nominar para el idiota peor mentiroso del siglo.

-De veras? Era sólo por eso?-colocó el envase con comida en la mesa de café y se acercó despacio hacia mi. Mordiendo sus labios seductoramente y rozando sus muslos desnudos contra mi pantalón.

-No. También me di cuenta de que lo hiciste a propósito. Y eso no me gusto Bella.-volvía a estar molesto, pero a la vez nervioso por la cercanía de Bella y el olor a caramelo y freías que destilaba su cuerpo húmedo y fresco.

-Ya te dije que me gusta verte celoso. Te ves tan lindo…-me veía con esos ojitos de cachorrito, mordía su labio inferior y rozaba mi nuca tentadoramente con sus uñas.

-Termina de comer-dije intentando parecer indiferente.

-Quiero comer otra cosa…-dijo Bella continuando con su coqueteo.

-Qué quieres comer?-había fallado en la elección de la comida? Tal vez italiana…

-Lo que se esta hinchando aquí en tu pantalón-dijo acercando sus manos por mis muslos, rasguñando la tela de mis jeans con sus uñas. Ok… dije que estaba intentando parecer indiferente, no que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Bella… no. Te portaste mal. No creo que te merezcas eso hoy.-le dije, creyendo que podía castigarla con una noche de abstinencia. Aunque claro, el castigo también sería para mi.

-Entonces enséñame a portarme bien. Castígame, quieres?-dijo sensualmente en mi oído, apoyando sus senos contra mi brazo.

-Me querías ver celoso?-mi voz salía agitada de mi garganta mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para concentrarme en el juego que estábamos llevando.

-La verdad si…-dijo besando mi cuello cerca de mi oído. Mierda, eso se sentía muy muy bien.

-Por qué?

-Porque tenías una mirada de NO TOQUES A MI MUJER que me excita muchísimo.

-Eres una chica mala Bella…-ya había caído en su trampa. Carajo, no aguante nada.

-Lo se.-y así mismo me besó en los labios, sin permitirme que le reclamara o dijera algo más.

Ni corto ni perezoso le respondí el beso fervientemente. Bella besaba exquisito. Era como si viniera de un planeta en donde besarse estuviera prohibido y ella descargara todas sus ganas contenidas en mí. Mordía y succionaba mis labios con maestría. Delineaba el interior de mi boca con su lengua, y sentía su saliva dulce y fresca derramarse en mi boca.

Me empujó hacia el sofá sin dejar de besarme, de manera que quedó tendida sobre mi besándome y jugueteando con mi lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban mis hombros y mis manos apretaban sus glúteos sin compasión. Si antes era adicto a las tetas de Bella, ahora lo era a todo su cuerpo. Sus senos, su culito, sus caderas, sus piernas, sus manos… Dios sus manos. Bella hacía maravillas con sus manos.

Me sentía como un adolescente besando a su novia en el sofá de su casa. Así de suculento y desenfrenado era nuestro beso. Teníamos las barbillas húmedas a causa del intercambio de fluidos. Creo que no a todos le gusta besar así de húmedo, pero a mí siempre me había encantado; y Bella me seguía. Era absolutamente divino y excitante sentir su saliva en mi boca mientras mis manos delinean sus caderas y aprietan con fuerza su culo, pegándola más a mí.

Después de un largo rato de húmedos besos y calientes caricias, Bella comenzó a moverse sobre mi fregando su cadera contra mi erección. Desde cuando estaba duro? No lo se…

Sentir la pelvis de Bella moviéndose de esa manera sobre mí fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Comencé a darle nalgadas fuertes pero no muy seguidas con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba alcanzar sus senos bajo la camisa.

-Nunca te vas a cansar de meterme mano verdad?-dijo mi pequeña diablilla besando mi cuello para luego chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mieeerda… Comencé a mover mi cadera con más insistencia mientras unos gemidos traicioneros escapaban de mi garganta.

-Nunca, jamás. Estás buenísima y me encanta tocarte por todas partes.

-Ummm… que bueno. Porque tú eres el único que me puede tocar así.-volvió a atacar mis labios y a recorrer su interior con su lengua, para luego separarse y chupar mi cuello con vehemencia.-Soy toda tuya, solo tuya.-ronroneó en mi oído mientras metía su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciaba mi dolorosa y abultada erección sobre el jean.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda… Mis ojos se tornaban y mi boca se abandonaba a las caricias de la lengua de mi mujer.

-Pero te portaste muy muy mal Bella. Debería castigarte.-dije tomando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que seguro le dejaría cardenales en su nívea piel.

-Ummm… si. Castígame. Llévame a la cama y castígame. Castígame fuerte.-Bella continuaba moviéndose y frotando mi entrepierna. Me encantaba que me hablara así. Sucio, sin tapujos. Que me dijera exactamente lo que quería sin cohibirse.

-Me encanta ese lenguaje…-respondí atacando su boca para luego chupar su lengua despacio y sensualmente.

En ese momento Bella se separó de mi necesitado, caliente y sobreexcitado cuerpo. Caminó hacia la habitación moviendo sus caderas insinuándoseme. Volviéndome loco con ese vaivén tan sensual y divino que me mataba de ganas. Cuando llegó a la puerta me hizo una seña con el dedo para que la acompañara, y mi cuerpo reaccionó solito sin apenas ordenarle nada. La seguí y entré a la habitación. Encontrándomela tirada en la cama, metiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa y separando sensualmente sus piernas mientras movía sus caderas sensualmente. Estaba tocándose para mi sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba verla dándose placer.

Me senté en un sofá confidente junto a la ventana mientras me acariciaba a mi mismo sobre el bóxer. Mientras la escuchaba gemir y la veía acariciarse mis planes de castigo y disciplina se fueron por la cañería. No podía despegar mis ojos de los sinuosos y ondulantes movimientos de su cuerpo y tampoco podía despegar mi mano de la erección que me estaba matando.

Sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa mientras continuaba acariciándose los senos desnudos, rozando su piel suave y sedosa con sus uñas.

Me acerqué al pie de la cama, manteniendo la distancia con su cuerpo; sólo para observar bien el panorama. Bella me vio y comenzó a lamer sus labios mientras mantenía su mirada en mi entre pierna. Rápidamente saqué mi pene, sin bajarme los pantalones y comencé a acariciarlo despacio. Permitiendo que se irguiera por completo y que se mostrara en si gran e inmenso esplendor.

Bella continuaba gimiendo, lamía sus dedos y los acercaba a sus pezones mientras que con su otra mano frotaba su vagina bajo el coulotte, impidiéndome ver.

Sin poder aguantar mucho mas, le arranqué la prenda lanzándola al suelo; enterré mi rostro en su fragante carne y mi lengua comenzó a acariciar los pliegues de su vagina. Mis labios rozaban los suyos mientras mi lengua continuaba enterrándose en su húmeda y sabrosa entrada.

-Ummm… si Edward. Dios mío que rico lo haces… si… sigue…-Bella se retorcía sobre si misma mientras halaba mis cabellos y enterraba mi cabeza un poco más. Mi pene ya no lo soportaba, no podía. Dolía estar así de duro y no sentir ningún placer.

Como pude me deshice de los pantalones con las piernas y las manos sin apenas alejar mi boca de la chorreante vagina de Bella. Muy a mi pesar subí mis labios por su vientre y su abdomen hasta llegar a sus suculentos senos. Me iría a correr sin penetrarla si seguía, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba sentir sus pezones en mi boca justo así como estaban. Erectos, duros, rojizos y listos para chupar.

Dediqué mi lengua a juguetear con sus senos. Lamiéndolos en toda su extensión como paletas de helado. Dejándolos humedecerse con mi saliva, para luego chupar dedicadamente sus pezones. Haciendo que Bella se retorciera de placer.

-Ohh… Edward. Dios… Edward…-no dejaba de gemir mi nombre y mover su cadera intentando alcanzar mi erguido y endurecido pene.

-Qué quiere Bella? Pídelo… qué es lo que quieres?

-Tu pene… ummmm… dentro de mi… ahora… penétrame.-Tan dicho como tan hecho. Me enterré en su cuerpo con fuerza, sin detenerme para que se acostumbrara a mi tamaño. Simplemente me dejé entrar y comencé un frenético movimiento de caderas cada vez más rápido, mientras Bella gemía y se restregaba más y más. Su clítoris se restregaba contra mi vientre y sus labios abrazaban la base de mi pene.

Nuestras caderas se unían con fuerza y rapidez. Mi pene entraba y salía deleitándome con la sensación de su piel abrazándome y absorbiéndome hacia su interior.

No podía, ni quería, bajar la velocidad. Quería hacerlo más y más rápido. Simplemente atravesarla con mi pene. Cada arremetida no me era suficiente. Quería meterme por completo en su interior y desgarrar su vientre. Tomé sus manos que jugaban con sus senos, y las coloqué en mis nalgas, en donde se clavaron como garras y me comenzó a dar nalgadas y a unir más nuestras caderas, haciéndome más difícil sacar mi pene; pero no imposible. Lo sacaba y lo metía con furia. Mordía su cuello cual vampiro sediento y gemía en su oído como un amante acosador.

-Eres mía Bella. Sólo mía. Eres mi zorra.

-Ahhhh si si… soy tu puta Edward.-jadeaba y arañaba mis glúteos con sus uñas.

-Si si si… ahhhh… ummmm… asi… apriétame.-inmediatamente sentí cómo mi pene era aferrado con fuerza en su interior. Haciéndome alcanzar un delicioso abismo de placer. A este punto éramos un par de salvajes amándose y haciéndose daño, disfrutando del dolor que nos provocábamos.

Con un gruñido me dejé vaciar en su interior, justo cuando su vientre se contraía y su cuerpo se convulsionaba, y su garganta dejaba escapar un grito placentero y seductor.

Estando aún en su interior me dejé caer en su pecho, mientras sus dulces manos me acunaban y arrullaban con amor y ternura. Intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones, sin palabras nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

-Te amo Edward…-su voz sonaba cansada y algo entrecortada.

-Te amo Isabella… eres maravillosa.

-Intentaré ponerte celoso más seguido.

-No te acostumbres…-dije con una sonrisa ladeaba estampada en mi rostro.-No siempre reaccionaré así.-finalicé alzándome y rozando dulcemente sus labios con los míos.

* * *

Me terminaron convenciendo =O

jajajajajajaja

las quierooooo muchisimoooo... de veritas ^^

bueno, aqui esta el principio de la secuela. Espero que de verdad les guste.

Déjenme uno de esos lindos reviews que siempre me levantan el ánimo.

Un agradecimiento especial a alice mNm que ha estado pendiente de mi personita jejejeje

Les quería preguntar... conocen algun ff escrito por un chico?

Si lo conocen, me lo hacen saber porrr fisss???? Siiiii *.* se los pido...

Otra cosa, U_u cuando terminan con alguien se suponen q esa persona los debe borrar del facebook? :

está mal borrarlo de msn y hacerle la misma jugada??? : : :


	2. Sexo mata dolor

**Twilight no me pertenece, pero esta historia y sus derivados si. No está permitida reproducción de ningún tipo sin mi consentimiento.**

**--AD FINEM—**

**Hasta el fin (secuela de Alter Ego).**

EPOV

-No podrías ser más exacta? De verdad no entiendo lo que quieres decir.-Bella intentaba explicarme sus ideas para la fiesta de boda. Como un buen futuro esposo que soy decidí involucrarme en las decisiones de la boda. Pero claro… no tenia una puñetera idea del desastre en el que me estaba metiendo.-Cómo que rosado Bella? No… rosado nunca!. Morado tampoco, estas loca? No me importa si Alice dijo que estaba de moda en China o en Marte. No usare un esmoquin de color rosado ni morado Barney. Mira, sabes que? Hablamos en la casa. Debo volver a supervisar la obra… Yo también te amo, aunque te estés volviendo loca. Un beso.

Y así corté la llamada. Estas últimas semanas habían sido las más duras y atareadas de mi vida. Todo estaba listo para presentar mi trabajo de grado. Había conseguido una contratación para construir un edificio comercial de 35 pisos. Y sinceramente era agotador.

Mi único consuelo era llegar a casa con mi bellísima mujer y comer algo para dormir a su lado. Pero todo eso se había ido a la mismísima mierda. Apenas ponía un pie en la puerta me encontraba un desastre de flores, pruebas de telas, cubertería, manteles, encajes, fotos por todas partes y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Alice hablando francés por teléfono peleándose con no se quien sobre no se que cosa. Y Bella probando muestras de pasteles de boda.

Maldita sea.

Pobre Jasper. Lo envidiaba de hecho. Alice se la pasaba aquí y su casa no era la que estaba llena de extraños y tipos raros modistas ni decoradores.

Entonces las cosas se habían polarizado. Mi consuelo era el trabajo, y mi infierno era la casa. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme feliz. Amaba a Bella con locura. Después de todo un día atareado ella me daba un masaje y se tiraba a mi lado a descansar. Me había sacado la lotería. Me iba a casar con mi mejor amiga. La chica más dulce, tierna, sexy, graciosa, era perfecta en la cama. Era más que perfecta! Mierda!!! Bella podía hacerse millonaria como prostituta! Pero qué carajos digo? Bella es solo mía.

Tanto café y confitura de pastel me estaban tostando el cerebro.

Así que tomé mi casco y mis lentes de sol y salí de la oficina improvisada dentro del tráiler. Iba a ser un largo día.

.-

Después del trabajo estaba demasiado cansado como para no querer ir a mi casa y pensar en el montón de personas que debían estar aún allí a pesar de que eran las 10 de la noche. Así que animado por la idea de un buen baño y mi cama tibia con olor a Bella, me subí a mi auto y me fui.

Al llegar noté algo que hacía días no notaba. Silencio. De hecho casi había olvidado el color de la alfombra.

-Bella..? Querida estás en casa?-de verdad me extrañaba el sonido, o mejor dicho el no-sonido.

-En la cocina mi amor!-escuché que gritó.

-En donde está todo el mundo?-dije al entrar a la cocina y encontrarla picando una ensalada.

-Les dí la tarde libre. Creí que te merecías una cena decente con tu novia.-dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome dulce y a la vez pícaramente.

-Gracias a Dios. Ya comenzaba a planear dormir en un hotel.-le confesé mientras me sentaba en el desayunador y me recostaba cansado sobre el frio mármol.

-Eso nunca Edward Cullen. No mientras yo viva.

-No te molestes mi vida. Pero es que de verdad estoy cansado de toda esa gente. Pensaba llamar a los de la tele para que te pusieran en ese programa de Bridezzilas.

-Sigue así de gracioso y te morirás de hambre. Estúpido.-refunfuñó.

Me levanté y dulcemente le plante un beso en los cabellos. La abracé por la espalda y la acuné cariñosamente mientras le susurraba al oído palabras dulces y tiernas.

-Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo? Quién es mi princesa hermosa?-vale, estar enamorado te vuelve idiota y decir cosas más idiotas aún.

-Interesado-dijo entre dientes mientras giraba su cabeza y besaba mi mejilla.

-No es interés Bella, es supervivencia. Moriré de hambre.-gemí de frustración mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba un pequeño trozo de pepino. Bella me golpeó la mano haciéndome solar la rodaja de pepino y me miró represivamente.

-Y eso por qué fue loca?

-LOCA?

-Si, loca… por qué me golpeaste?

-Porque debes esperar a la cena idiota.-dijo tratando de aguantar la carcajada que luchaba por escapar de su garganta.

-Y por qué me dices idiota?

-Porque tú me dijiste loca!!!

-Porque tu me golpeaste!!!

Y así se carcajeó. Era gracioso, es verdad. Bella se comportaba como una niña, y lo amaba. Era una mujer dulce, tierna, algo inocente para unas cosas, no tanto para otras. Yo estaba idiotizado por ella y me encantaba. A veces me sentía como dominado por ella. Por una niña de apenas 18 años. Le llevaba unos años encima, y aún así me sentía como si fuese mi dueña. Pero lo amaba. Cada sensación que descubría por ella me hacía sentir vivo y real.

Tenía la sensación de que tal vez le estaba quitando su juventud. Yo ya era un hombre en edad de buscar familia y casarse, profesional y a punto de titularse. Pero ella era una niña para mí. A veces era inmadura, caprichosa, infantil; cada cosa de ella me enamoraba. No había perdido su chispa desde que vivíamos juntos, pero aun así tenía la extraña sensación de culpabilidad de estarle absorbiendo la juventud. De estarle quitando la oportunidad de vivir cosas, experiencias; de estarle robando tiempo y recuerdos.

Pero creo que se dio cuenta de mi estado, creo que estaba un poco absorto en mis pensamientos mientras ella me comentaba algo. Demonios.

-Edward…? Mi amor estas bien?-dijo colocando su tierna y suave mano en mi mejilla, haciendo girar mi rostro para atrapar mi mirada en sus pozos de chocolate.

-Si preciosa, estoy bien.-le sonreí un poco más creíble.

-No te creo. Vamos a comer-tomó el tazón de ensalada, aún con su ceño fruncido, y se dirigió al comedor. Ya la mesa estaba puesta, estaba perfecta. Bella se había esmerado mucho para consentirme y yo la estaba haciendo sentir mal, ocultándole algo que la involucraba a ella. Y ella lo sabía. Era el idiota más idiota en el planeta de los idiotas.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio, pero ella sólo jugaba con su comida, mirándola fijamente, estaba obviamente molesta. No era tan retrasado como para no darme cuenta.

-…Bells? Amor… quieres que te diga?-no estaba seguro de cómo empezar la conversación.

-No. Ya no quiero saber nada.-dijo, haciendo un puchero de lo más provocativo; algunas veces tenía esas adorables reacciones infantiles que me hacían querer disciplinarla.

-Bella… no seas tontita mi vida.-me levanté y me arrodillé a su lado, mirándola a los ojos, alzando mi rostro para que mis labios estuvieran cerca de su boca.

-… Te… t-t-te estas arrepintiendo?-qué?

-De qué hablas preciosa?-limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su hermosa y nívea piel, mientras ellas se empeñaban en mojar y estorbar su maquillaje.

-… … Tú… ya no quieres casarte conmigo…-me miraba con tristeza y dolor, se veía indefensa, desvalida, asustada y como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

-Muñeca… yo… no se cómo decirte esto princesa…-me interrumpió el sonido de un sollozo.

-Yo sabía, yo sabía… te arrepientes. Qué tonta soy. Dios, qué estúpida.-estaba perplejo, de qué carajos estaba hablando esta niña?- Tu ya no quieres que nos casemos y yo te lleno la casa de gente y de planes de boda. Dios, qué estúpida.- ahhh… ahora ya lo comprendía! Ella está avergonzada. Lloraba y enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella… querida mírame.-le tomé la barbilla para que alzara su rostro hacia mi.- Es cierto, lo he estado considerando.- Lloraba cada vez más fuerte, estúpido Edward qué estas diciendo? Vas a seguir diciendo burradas? Yo se! Yo se! Pero es la única forma de ser sincero!!! Dios, qué complicación.

-Ya no me amas…!!!-sollozaba con fuerza y se estremecía cuando intentaba ahogar un gemido.

-Bella… si te amo. Escúchame!!!-me miró con cara de: te odio idiota, te cortaré el pene. Y luego siguió llorando.-Escucha… escúchame Bella.-le dije en tono serio, lo que hizo que sus sollozos y gemidos se detuvieran, pero las lágrimas seguían abandonando sus ojos.

-Ok, te escucho.-dijo con cierto resentimiento, alzando su rostro desafiante y orgulloso. Esta mujer hoy estaba más bipolar que de costumbre, pensé.

-Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este planeta. Te amo como nunca amé o amaré a nadie, excepto a nuestros bebés.-abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se mordió la lengua. Nunca habíamos hablado de bebés, ni de nombres, ni colores para la habitación, que si niño o niña. No, nada de eso. Por eso ella sabía que le hablaba en serio, porque sabe que nunca traería a colación el tema de nuestros hijos si no fuera más que súper mega híper serio.

-Te amo. Lo sabes, no deberías de dudar de esa forma. Te lo he dicho y demostrado muchísimas veces. Eres la mujer más dulce, hermosa, increíble, tierna, ardiente, sensual y graciosa que conozco.-sus ojitos seguían llorando, pero me veía con una expresión de niña asustada e inocente que me rompía el corazón.- Y nunca he dicho que no me quiera casar contigo-hizo un gesto para hablar, por lo que la silencié haciendo un piquito con los dedos y juntando sus labios.-No lo he dicho, lo sabes.

Alzó sus manos para quitar la mía de sus labios. Con cuidado la bajé, deseando poder quitar todo ese estúpido dolor que no debería sentir. Preferiría sufrir yo su dolor multiplicado mil millones de veces que permitir que ella sufriera.

-Por qué te pusiste serio entonces?-dijo con voz dulce y confundida.

-Bella… no quiero que tú te arrepientas después de esto. Eres joven y aún te falta mucho por vivir. Me mataría saber que luego querrás vivir lo que no te permití vivir y me dejes.- le dije con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos.

-Edward… tonto Edward. A qué tipo de experiencias te refieres? Salir de farra, beber, conocer gente, hacer amigos…? Ese tipo de experiencias?-asentí lentamente, agachando mi apenada mirada.-Mírame-me ordenó.-Contigo salgo de farra, me emborracho, no quiero conocer más gente, porque simplemente no necesito a nadie más. En ti tengo a mi mejor amigo y tengo la mejor follada del planeta. Me conformo? No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. Sólo sé que no necesito más nada que tú para ser feliz.-me miraba con aplomo y dulzura a la vez, no pude evitar besarla con amor y entrega. Ella era todo lo que YO necesitaba para ser feliz, copiona.

-Ahora, vamos a comer antes de que te me mueras, si?-dijo limpiándome las mejillas y depositando dulces y tiernos besos en mi frente, justo como lo hacía mi madre para consentirme. Nuestra relación era taaan extraña.

Comimos pausadamente, lanzándonos miradas amorosas y tiernas y tomándonos las manos sobre la mesa, jugando con nuestros dedos y acariciándonos mutuamente.

Entré al baño a darme una ducha caliente, al cabo de unos cinco minutos Bella entró. Se quitó su ropa y entró a la ducha. La acaricié mientras aplicaba jabón y tallaba su cuerpo, mientras ella enjuagaba sus cabellos y se entregaba al "tratamiento de belleza para después de pelear". Claro, este era el tratamiento suave. El otro tratamiento era para peleas fuertes y siempre iba acompañado de golpes y látigos, de esposas y a veces cera de vela caliente. El recordar éstas cosas hizo que mi amigo reaccionara. No era que me avergonzara, pero no estaba seguro si Bella quería. La verdad no quería hacer el ridículo viendo cómo me rechazaba.

Comenzó a enjabonar mi espalda, con cariño, tallándome con el guante que usaba para exfoliarse. Se acercó a mi oído y besó mi mejilla y mi cuello.

-Nunca te vas a inmunizar de mis encantos?-dijo con una voz por demás sensual, haciéndome estremecer por el contacto de sus senos en mi espalda.

-No. Eso debería hacerte feliz tonta.-no podía evitar sonreír. Bella tenía razón, no podía resistirme a ella. Reaccionaba como un adolescente todo hormonal y cachondo.

-Oh si… me hace muy muy feliz.-continuaba besando mi cuello para luego bajar hasta mis hombros, sus caricias no se detenían, pero sus manos bajaron a mi abdomen, en donde se entretuvieron marcando mis músculos, arañándome con las uñas. Yo ya a este punto no aguantaba, me retorcía de ganas y gemía sin pudor alguno.

Bella sólo se dedicaba a besar mis hombros y a acariciar mi estómago. De vez en cuando ronroneaba como gatito, sabiendo lo que eso me provocaba.

Después de tantas torturas, sus manos bajaron hasta mi pelvis, arañaron suavemente el hueso de mi cadera, se deslizaron siguiendo la línea de mis oblicuos hasta alcanzar mi gran e inevitable erección.

Mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar mi potente virilidad, la lengua de mi mujer se deslizaba por mi espalda. Sabía que no podía lamer mi cuello en esa posición, quedaba muy alto para que el frágil y suculento cuerpo de ella quedara a mi nivel.

Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban sin jabón, nuestras pieles se acariciaban la una a la otra con total adoración. Sin aguantar más la tomé de la cintura, la monté sobre mi hombro y la llevé a la cama, aún sin importarme lo que mojábamos.

La dejé con cuidado sobre el colchón y fui a apagar la luz, dejándonos sumidos en la penumbra, sólo alumbrados por el reflejo de los faros de la calle.

Me tumbé a su lado, besándola dulcemente, acariciando su cuerpo, entregándome a la necesidad de amarla que a este punto explotaba en mi pecho e inflaba mi entrepierna.

-Bella… te amo…-le susurraba mientras besaba su cuello a la altura de su oído.-Cuando te digo que te amo, es porque de verdad te amo preciosa. Te adoro…

-Edward… te amo.-Bella suspiraba y sonreía mientras nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos.

-Bella… quieres casarte conmigo?-le dije mirando sus ojos y mordiendo mi labio.

-Claro que si Ed… ya te dije que si mi vida.-respondió con una confusa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si… lo se.-besaba sus mejillas-pero quiero saber si de verdad quieres casarte conmigo. Me amas de esa forma?-besaba su cuello.

-Edward, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.-dijo mientras besaba sus labios con devoción y cariño, transmitiéndole despacio pero con intensidad todo lo que sentía por ella.

Me coloqué sobre ella, continué besándola y dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella. A los pocos segundos ya nos estábamos devorando sin control, nuestras lenguas forcejeaban por dominar a la otra. Nuestros cuerpos subían cada vez más de temperatura y de nuestras gargantas no salían más que gemidos y suspiros.

Nos besábamos con locura, deslizaba mi lengua dentro de su boca saboreándola, sintiendo su saliva y su calor. Ella deslizaba la suya dentro de mi boca y yo la chupaba con devoción y dedicación. Nuestras manos se deslizaban furiosamente por nuestros cuerpos, frotando nuestras carnes. Calentándonos a más no poder.

-Edward… te necesito ahora.-dijo la pequeña gata que se retorcía debajo de mi mientras separaba sus rodillas y con sus piernas me abrazaba para acercarme a sus caderas.

Acomodé la punta de mi pene entre sus labios, mientras que chupaba lamía sus pezones; tentándola, quería hacerla llorar de placer y necesidad.

-Mierda Edward… entra de una vez…-movía sus caderas con ritmo, restregándose contra mi endurecido y sufrido pene; haciéndome gruñir, pero no quise abandonar mi maléfica y dulce tortura. Continué besando sus pechos, embriagándome de su calor y tersura. Frotando su carne con la incipiente barba que cubría mi rostro.

-Por favor Edward… por favor…-Bella suplicaba debajo de mí, enloqueciéndome cada vez más; por lo que decidí frotar su clítoris con la punta de mi pene mientras yo me dedicaba a saciar mi sed entre sus senos. De pronto la escuché gemir, entregándose a mis caricias. Resignándose al dolor que le causaba su propia excitación. Gemía sin control y suspiraba, respiraba aceleradamente, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en un rojo intenso, al igual que sus senos su cuello a causa de mis chupetones.

Sin que se lo esperara o previniera entre en ella de una sola estocada. Mientras gemíamos al mismo tiempo, nuestras caderas se movían en un frenético compás.

A pesar de lo húmeda que estaba, me costaba penetrarla. Estaba más estrecha que de costumbre y la fricción era deliciosa, pero insoportable. No podría aguantar mucho en esta situación. Me correría mucho más rápido que ella, y pocas veces había conseguido mantener una erección luego de eyacular.

-Bella, qué estas haciendo? Estás… jodidamente apretada…-entraba y salía de su cuerpo a mi gusto, rozándome justo en donde lo necesitaba para disfrutar de mi propio placer, estaba siendo egoísta… lo se! Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Te estoy… apretando… hmmm… te gusta?-ella continuaba gimiendo, pero lo hacía cada vez más fuerte, jadeaba y jugaba con mis cabellos.

-Me encanta… pero… no aguanto… me harás correrme…-Dios sabe lo mucho que intentaba no hacerlo.

-Hazlo…-me susurró para luego chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mi cuerpo no soportó. Inmediatamente estaba convulsionándome y sacudiéndome violentamente, mientras la penetraba salvajemente y mordía su cuello, deslizando mis brazos por su espalda para hacerla arquearse. La escuchaba gritar y sacudirse por su propio orgasmo. Yo continuaba penetrándola rudamente, alargando nuestro clímax.

Su cuerpo se relajaba, y yo me dejaba caer nuevamente en su pecho, ella me acunaba entre sus senos, acomodando mi cabello. Yo la abrazaba por la cintura, dejándome envolver por esa sensación de sueño que le sigue al orgasmo.

-Edward…

-…Si preciosa?

-Un traje blanco te parecería bien?-me hablaba con dulzura y amor.

-… sólo blanco?-estaba renuente a sus locas y extrañas ideas, la grandiosa de mi hermana le había metido la idea en la cabeza de tener una boda al estilo: "video de Lady Gaga". Toda excéntrica y estrambótica.

-Blanco, dorado y turquesa?-lo dijo en tono de pregunta.

-No. Ni aunque me amarres.

-Y si te amarro?-dijo en tono coqueto.

-No.

-Entonces?-continuaba acariciando mis cabellos.

-Es en serio lo de los colores?

-No… la verdad es sólo para hacerte molestar.-dijo riéndose suavemente.

-Todo era una pantomima?

-Si… cuando llegabas a la casa sacábamos las cosas para que creyeras que era la boda más loca y rara del mundo.-seguía riéndose y burlándose de mi.- No estás muy molesto verdad?

-Claro que no mi vida…-le respondí besando dulcemente sus labios.-Pero ya me vengaré.

* * *

Ufff...

al fin acabé xDD

no, en serio U_u tngo como una maldita semana escribiendo.

Creo que estar tanto tiempo sin escribir me hizo daño y perdí la costumbre.

Se me hace que no me quedó muy yo, pero...

a mi me gustó.

Quedó dulcito y lemmonoso.

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer,

dejen sus reviews ;)

Y gracias a todas las que pacientemente esperaron por mi...

u.u ya mi pc está bien.

Pero desafortunadamente perdí toda la información U_U

Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

Mil besos para todas y cada una de uds.


	3. Boda calenturienta

**Twilight no me pertenece, pero esta historia y sus derivados si. No está permitida reproducción de ningún tipo sin mi consentimiento.**

**--AD FINEM—**

**Hasta el fin (secuela de Alter Ego).**

**_***LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL***_  
**

BPOV

Los días más felices de mi vida los había pasado junto a Edward. Sinceramente era el hombre más dulce y cariñoso que haya existido en este planeta. Pero no le vayan a decir nada, al muy idiota se le infla el ego y luego no hay quien se lo quite de encima.

Alice y yo le habíamos jugado esa pequeña bromita de la mega boda por unos días, es cierto fuimos malas. Pero somos chicas, y eso es lo que las chicas hacemos.

El día de la dichosa y fulana boda había llegado.

Mi vestido color crema, no blanco, yacía tendido sobre la cama mientras yo estaba en frente del espejo del baño retocando mi hermoso y delicado maquillaje. La gente que había contratado Alice era, sin duda alguna, experta en lo que hacían.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Iba cada cinco minutos al baño a causa de una vejiga alocada nerviosa y estúpida.

También estaba feliz. Eso no tenía ni que decirlo. Si me miraran se darían cuenta.

Mi piel tenía un extraño brillo dorado a causa de la crema corporal con oro, si ORO, que la tonta y estrafalaria de Alice me había echo usar. Mis hombros destellaban con algo de misticismo. Mi piel se veía extrañamente saludable. Como de campaña publicitaria.

Mi cabello iba recogido en un moño algo ligero, con mis ondas chocolate un poco mas rizadas de lo normal. Una peineta de plata, con orquídeas engarzadas y pequeños zafiros lo sostenía. Era una herencia familiar Swan. Una de esas cosas que pasan de generación en generación, y que Charlie había tenido la bondad de traerme.

Mi maquillaje, como les decía, era una delicia. Mis ojos iban delineados con una línea dorada en la parte superior. Una sombra a juego muy tenue, mis labios apenas con un gloss de un color algo apetitoso, y supongo que el rubor era natural, porque no recuerdo que me hayan maquillado las mejillas.

Me veía y no lo podía creer. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado esto? Yo... casándome. Y no sólo eso! Si no... Casándome con Edward. En mi vida me había planteado la idea de la boda, el vestido blanco, la iglesia y demás. Simplemente no iba conmigo. Y Edward lo sabía, pero no se a donde coño se fue su cerebro cuando me pidió matrimonio y toda esa paja de el nombre. Admito que en el momento me había causado mucha ternura, y lo de Bella Cullen me hizo sonreír. Porque, bueno, seamos honestos. Bella Cullen suena muy muy bien.

Pero, a pesar de todo... estaba feliz. Feliz porque hacía a Edward feliz. Feliz porque mi vida había cambiado muchísimo en menos de un año. Estaba feliz porque mi vida ahora tenía sentido y todo había encajado a la perfección.

Mi estómago tenía contracciones raras a causa de los nervios. Los nervios una vez más haciendo de las suyas con mi pobre cuerpecito.

¿Qué pensaría Edward al verme? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Me habrá extrañado tanto como yo a él?

¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a Alice y a su ocurrencia de "seguir las tradiciones"? Ella me había propuesto que me fuera a dormir la noche anterior a su casa, mientras Jasper se que daba con Edward para ayudarlo y tenerlo preparado. Pero claro, no había contado con el sentido de extremista de Alice. Me había sacado de la casa a las 7 de la mañana y no a las 5 de la tarde como habíamos planeado.

Y eran más o menos las 4 de la tarde. Casi un día entero sin poder verlo, ni besarlo, ni tocarlo, ni hacerle cosas ricas y pervertidas. Toda una tortura!! Y aun faltaban unas dos horas más o menos para ir a la iglesia.

Me senté en la cama y acaricié mi hermoso vestido, buscando alguna manera de calmarme. No podía tener un ataque de pánico justo ahora.

En ese momento una cabeza con rulos cortos azabache se asomó por mi puerta.

-Estás presentable?-dijo con una angelical pero malvada sonrisa de inocencia.

-Importa? Así estuviera desnuda no te importaría entrar.

-Ay Bella... sigues molesta conmigo?-hizo un puchero y los ojos de cachorro característicos y propios de ella.

-No...-suspiré-supongo que algún día te agradeceré esto Alice-. Aunque por ahora lo veo muy lejano-le enseñé mis dientes en una fugaz e inmensa sonrisa. Y falsa. Muy falsa. Era solo una mueca graciosa.

Su pequeño, frágil y fastidioso ser entró a la habitación y caminó directo hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a la ventana. Se giró para verificar su ya perfecto atuendo. Se arregló sus ya arreglados rizos, y se alisó su vestido de dama de honor. Definitivamente tenía muy buen gusto, el vestido que había elegido para si misma era perfecto. De seda roja sangre, cuello recto, nada de escote, pero de espalda descubierta. Era hermoso y ella lo sabía. El ego venía de familia.

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Dime Bella... estás muy nerviosa?-dijo con mirada de comprensión, aunque una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios.

-Si, la verdad si lo estoy. Me muero de ganas de ver a Edward. Quiero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez.

-Tranquila linda, ya falta poco. Luego vendrá la fiesta y después se podrán ir de luna de miel-alzó sus cejas sugerentemente. No pude evitar morderme el labio y sonreír embobada. Hacía mucho que Edward no tocaba mi cuerpo. Mas o menos el mismo tiempo que llevaba encerrada con la loca de la moda.

-Gracias Alie... por todo lo que hiciste. Todo quedó perfecto gracias a ti.-le dije depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Ya Bella. No te pongas cursi. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

-Qué pasa?

-Esta noche, cuando estés sola con tu esposo... él va a querer hacerte cosas...-imaginen mi cara. Qué clase de broma era esa?

-Alice. No es necesario una charla de ese tipo.-Alice soltó una tintineante y contagiosa carcajada. Al parecer las bodas ajenas la ponían de buen humor.

-Bueno Bella hermosa, vamos a seguir preparándote. A ver...-dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, con gesto pensativo.-Si, ya tienes algo nuevo-mencionó señalando mi vestido hermoso y perfecto que yacía en la cama.-Tienes algo viejo y azul-dijo señalando mi peinado.-Te falta lo prestado, y aquí está.-dijo tendiéndome una cajita dorada rectangular.

La tomé con cierta renuencia. Capaz y me saltaba una araña gigante o una cucaracha. La abrí con cuidado alejándola de mi rostro y en dirección contraria a mi vestido. Sea lo que sea no quería que se acercara a él. Si era necesario lo protegería con mi vida.

Con cierta sorpresa descubrí que lo que había dentro no era un insecto o el hermano perdido de E.T el extraterrestre. Era un hermoso ligero de seda, encaje y frivolité de color crema con detalles dorados.

-Alice...-estaba anonadada. Estupefacta. Y también emocionada. Por suerte el maquillaje era a prueba de agua. Muy inteligente la duende.

-Es mío y lo quiero de vuelta...-dijo mi dulce cuñada con una tierna y también emocionada sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias.-salté sobre ella con demasiada efusividad creo. Porque inmediatamente gritó y me separé asustada.

-Mi vestido Bella...-me regaño, se miró al espejo una vez mas y luego volteó sonriéndome. Esta chica era tan extraña como su hermana. Oh Bella Swan, en qué te has metido?

De pronto recordé que ya tenía un liguero. Pero me encantaba el de Alice. El que ya tenía era más bien como una broma para Edward. Y a la vez para provocarlo. Un aperitivo de lo que le esperaba en la luna de miel. Era un liguero de cuero negro, con cierre, chapas y demás. Era simplemente perfecto. Y sabía que le iba a encantar.

Por lo que decidí, una vez que Alice saliera de la habitación, colocármelo un poco más arriba del que ella me había prestado. Así Edward lo vería, pero sacaría el otro. Era un plan inteligente, aceptémoslo.

* * *

EPOV

El momento se acercaba. Y estaba nervioso como el carajo. Jasper estaba a mi lado en la entrada de la iglesia y sólo se mantenía quieto y callado. Gracias a Dios, si comenzaba con su platica seguramente me quedaba sin cuñado, y Alice me mataría. Y Bella se quedaría vestida de novia y plantada. Demasiadas consecuencias.

Miraba mi Rolex de oro, especialmente comprado para esta ocasión, creo que cada cinco segundos. Jasper aunque estaba quieto, me miraba ansioso.

Sé que no debía angustiarme por el tiempo ni nada por el estilo. La loca y hermosa de mi hermana se había encargado de que la boda fuera completamente tradicional de principio a fin. Y la boda siempre llegaba tarde. Maldita costumbre, maldita tradición.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper hablando por teléfono. Eso me aceleró el corazón demasiado rápido como para analizar las consecuencias de sudoración o asfixia.

-Ok Alice... si... si... ok ya.-sonaba algo molesto e irritado. Y ahora que coño? pensé.

Jasper se acercó hasta mí con cara de pocos amigos y se puso a acomodarme el nudo de la corbata. Sólo necesite un par de palabras para entender la situación.

-Alice, superstición-dijo entre dientes. Refunfuñaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo.-Viene en camino.

Era lo único que necesitaba para terminar de enloquecer. Al fin vería a mi ángel después de-miré mi reloj-26 horas 15 minutos. Gracias Alice.

Entré con Jasper pisándome los talones. Nos ubicamos a un lado en el altar y esperamos... esta vez con paciencia. Esta mujer era mi cielo y mi infierno.

* * *

BPOV

-Apúrate Alice. No quiero que Edward espere...-dije mirando mi blackberry, notando que llevábamos 30 minutos de retraso.-... tanto.-dije con cierta decepción en mi voz.

-Ya cálmate Isabella. Te dije que era parte de la tradición.-dijo Alice subiéndose al Rolls Royce-limusina blanco, justo en donde mi padre que me esperaba nervioso y emocionado.

-Te ves hermosa Bells...-dijo dándome un suave beso el la frente.

-Gracias papá. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Gracias, creo.-nos reímos con nerviosismo. No le gustaban los halagos, y menos la ropa formal. Gracias a Dios Alice lo había convencido de usar un traje nuevo. Me ayudó a montarme en la limusina y salimos camino a la iglesia.

No podía dejar de imaginar a Edward en esmoquin, afeitado al ras, su pelo broncíneo moldeado, su espalda ancha y perfectamente formada enfundada en un saco negro. Sus piernas torneadas y musculosas cubiertas por un par de pantalones hechos a la medida, de corte perfecto. Pensar e imaginármelo así ya me hacía mojarme las bragas. Qué demente estoy!!! Aunque, pensándolo bien... es saludable que seas una flamante novia que arde en deseos de follarse a su futuro esposo.

Sin darme cuenta, el trayecto a la iglesia fue rapidísimo. Escuché a Alice llamando por teléfono avisando que ya íbamos doblando la esquina.

El chofer aparcó a la altura de la entrada de la iglesia. Charlie me ayudó a bajar, mientras Alice acomodaba mi vestido. Menos mal había optado por no tener velo. Este acicalamiento me ponía tensa y yo sólo quería entrar corriendo, brincarle a Edward encima y romperle la ropa. Ok. Mis hormonas estaban alborotadas. Pequeño inconveniente de ser aún adolescente.

Marcha nupcial. La niñita de las flores. La señal para salir. Charlie me da un beso y me acompaña hasta el altar.

Que sosa te has vuelto Bella.

Tu vida no era así de fresa la última vez que nos dimos cuenta.

Cállate conciencia, mas tarde te daré de que hablar. Ve calculando cuanta cuerda, cuero y crema de masajes comestible necesitamos.

Ahogada en mí diálogo interno no me di cuenta de que caminaba hasta el altar, en donde estaba el hombre más jodidamente perfecto del planeta esperando por mi.

Maldita sea. La humedad de nuevo.

Edward me miraba con admiración dulzura. De sus labios no se le borraba la estúpida y patética sonrisa que yo también tenía pintada en la cara. Y en las bragas. Mierda, tendré que secuestrarlo diez minutos de la fiesta para resolver ese problema.

En cuanto mi mano tocó la suya me sentí en casa. Ok, que sean treinta minutos me dije a mi misma mientras sus ojos me devoraban disimuladamente.

Ok Bella. Préstale atención al tipo calvo y gordo que está delante de ti.

La ceremonia transcurrió perfecta y sin percances. Todo fue como de un cuento de hadas. Yo me sentía como un cisne. Como la reina de ajedrez. Todo se centraba en mi persona, y para serles sincera. Me encantó.

Después de unir nuestros cuerpos y almas en sagrado matrimonio, al fin pude rozar los labios de mi marido. Se sintió genial decirle así.

Edward se inclinó hacia mi rostro. Cruzó sus manos por mi espalda y me apretó con fuerza hacia él. Un gesto que creo fue inapropiado para el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, pero al parecer a él no le importó. Pues me hizo sentir su cadera, y sentí mi gran amiguito despierto y listo para jugar.

-Me extrañaste?-le dije con picardía e inocencia a la vez.

-Mucho. Me preguntaba algo...-dijo con gesto pensativo.

-Qué?-inquirí curiosa.

-...Te gusta mucho ese vestido?-preguntó mientras me comía nuevamente con la mirada.

-Po qué..?-pregunté con miedo.

-Porque me muero de ganas de rompértelo y obligarte a jugar conmigo.-dijo en un tono autoritario, macabro y por demás excitante y morboso. Otra vez la humedad. Me iba terminar ahogando en mi propia ropa interior.

Sin esperármelo me volvió a besar y metió rápida y bruscamente su lengua en mi boca. Y tan rápido como entró, salió. Me dejó una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro que estoy segura no se borraría en un buen rato.

Nos giramos hacia los incómodos espectadores de semejante espectáculo y nos dirigimos a dar los correspondientes saludos y aceptar las felicitaciones.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura, el que se iba a llevar una sorpresa era Edward. Todo estaba preparado.

* * *

EPOV

Mierda, no había contado con esa posibilidad.

Me parecía que Bella no podía verse más hermosa aún. Había calculado mal, por supuesto. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de no saltarle encima como un puma hambriento.

¿Qué novio tan romántico soy, verdad? Veo a mi novia caminar por el altar hacia mí, y lo único que pienso es en romperle ese vestido que la hacía parecer un ángel y tomarla salvajemente en frente a todas esas personas. No me importaba.

Sus senos se veían apretados, firmes, jugosos, sabrosos. Su cintura estaba envuelta en el vestido, haciéndola parecer más esbelta de lo que ya era.

Se veía sensual carajo!

Y la deseaba, ahora. Me moría de ganas de tocarla toda, sentir su saliva, su lengua, el calor entre sus piernas… Mierda. Vas a seguir creciendo Eddie? Cálmate amiguito, ahora tendrás un poco de liberación.

Estas felicitaciones se estaban volviendo tediosas. Por lo que halé a Bella del brazo y la saqué corriendo en la limusina que nos esperaba para llevarnos a la fiesta.

Otra complicación. No podré desnudarla tan rápido como quiero.

Bueno… tal vez en el salón del hotel tengamos un poco de suerte.

Cuando entramos a la limusina simplemente no me controlé y me tiré sobre ella. Devorando esa boca húmeda, caliente y sabrosa. Pidiendo, no… exigiendo que me entregara su deliciosa y apetecible lengua.

Bella m devolvió el beso gustosa, y si no, más entusiasta que yo mismo. Poco a poco nos fuimos tendiendo en el asiento del auto, pero ella me empujó y se levantó, sin dejar de besarme.

-Me vas a despeinar.-dijo mientras yo, en mi infinita calentura y excitación, le metía las manos bajo la falda del vestido y apretaba sus senos sobre la tela estorbosa.

-No me importa. Estás tan caliente bebé.-dije tocando su entrepierna.-Estás toda húmeda para mi, no es así?

-Si… no sabes cómo me pones asi vestido…-no dejaba de gemir y lamer mis labios.

-Espera.-la aparté un poco, pero eso no la privó de besar y lamer mi cuello.-De una vuelta, no vaya al salón, cuando yo le avisé nos lleva hasta allá-le dije al chofer. Escuché un sí señor, y volví a la marcha.

-Date vuelta-le ordené. Ella, como una chica obediente, se giró sobre si misma, dándome la espalda. Con cuidado, pero rapidez, comencé a sacar uno por uno los botones. Con cuidado de no romper nada. Quería romper el vestido, pero no podía llevar a una esposa desnuda a la fiesta… verdad?

Una vez estuvieron todos los botones sueltos, bajé la parte superior del vestido hasta su cintura. Me sorprendí de buena manera cuando noté que no llevaba brassier. Sus senos se movían al compás de su agitada respiración. La volteé y sin hacerla esperar más devoré ese par de montañas suaves y tibias, mientras mi mano se deslizaba nuevamente entre sus piernas.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Bella arqueaba su espalda mientras mi lengua se dedicaba a recorrer sus pezones, humedeciéndolos y saboreándolos. Jugueteando con ellos. Para luego chuparlos despacio y con suavidad.

Mis dedos mientras tanto se dedicaban a separar los pliegues de su intimidad, regando sus jugos hasta ese botón delicioso que estaba completamente erecto a causa de mis continuas caricias.

Deslicé dos dedos en su interior, logrando que se arqueara un poco más. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente y de su garganta no salían más que gemidos y suspiros mezclados con mi nombre. Yo era el orgulloso dueño de esa mujer, y mi placer estaba en darle placer.

Saqué mis dedos de ella y los llevé hasta su clítoris. Comencé a frotarlo con movimientos circulares un poco suaves, pero a la vez placenteros. Mi lengua y labios se entretenían en sus senos al mismo tiempo.

Trataba de mantener el ritmo, pero algunas veces un gemido de ella me aceleraba y me hacía moverme más rápido.

Noté que el movimiento de sus caderas se aceleraba, sus suspiros aumentaban y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Deslice tres dedos en su interior. Esta vez los moví con rapidez. Los sacaba y los metía, resbalaban por sus labios a causa de lo mojada y caliente que estaba.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse en mis dedos, por lo que aumenté la velocidad y fuerza de mis dedos, mientras mi lengua continuaba siendo dulce y gentil con sus senos.

Pronto estaba temblando en mis brazos, los espasmos del orgasmo se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Y gritos de placer se escapaban de su garganta.

Sin siquiera haberse recuperado de su éxtasis, mi esposa atacó nuevamente mis labios. Tomó mi mano, que aún se encontraba acariciando su intimidad con dulzura, y la llevó a nuestros labios, en donde ninguno de los dos desperdició ni una sola gota de su esencia.

-Voy a hacerte algo que te encanta, pero no puedes tocarme el cabello, está bien?-dijo besando húmedamente mi cuello, mientras sus manos se movían sobre la bragueta de mi pantalón y frotaban mi pene, que se encontraba hinchado y erecto. Completamente listo para ser complacido.

Bella tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre sus senos, para luego inclinarse hasta mi entrepierna. Deslizó mi bóxer hacia abajo, tenía esa apariencia de ser una fiera salvaje buscando alimento.

En cuanto su aliento caliente chocó contra la sensible piel de mis testículos, no pude evitar gemir de placer y apretar con un poco de fuerza sus senos.

Decidí que si no podría halar su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo, me vengaría con sus senos. Apretándolos según mis ganas y lo que me apeteciera hacer con ellos.

Los labios de Bella pronto estuvieron deslizándose sobre mi crecida e inflada masculinidad. Enviándome sensaciones increíbles y maravillosas por toda mi cadera.

Su lengua hacía maravillas con mi glande, y sus manos masajeaban perfectamente mis testículos. Ella sólo lamía y besaba.

-Bella… chupa…-gemí suplicante mientras movía mi cadera involuntariamente.

-Quieres que lo chupe?-dijo juguetona mientras lamía su punta con demasiado gusto y placer.

-Si… quiero que te lo tragues todo. Empieza a mamar.-no eran palabras para dirigirle a una señora casada, pero una señora casada no debería torturar de esa forma a su marido.

Pero ella no hacía caso. Seguía lamiendo. Tentándome y haciendo que me retorciera de ganas y frustración.

-Si sigues así lo que vas a ganar es que te viole aquí mismo.-dije sin poder contenerme.

Ella soltó una estúpida risita, y continuó lamiendo. Pero esta vez la sentía más dispuesta a ceder.

-Eso es lo que quisiera-dijo mirándome a los ojos para luego meter mi pene en su apretada boca y comenzar a chupar.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás. Disfrutando de lo que hacía con su boca y sus manos, mientras mis manos se empeñaban en volver sus senos más suaves y tiernos.

-Lo haces tan rico bebé…-gemí mientras mis dedos halaban sus pezones. - Hmmmm… que rico. Sigue.

Continuó chupando y metiendo mi pene hasta su garganta. Sus manos acariciaban con más vehemencia mis testículos, halando su piel y jugando con ellos.

-Si Bella… así… así… Vas a hacer que me corra amor.-al fin. Placer. Mi cuerpo la había extrañado. Nunca permitiré que Alice nos separe nunca más.-Quiero sentir que tragas mi semen, si bebé?

La oí gemir para luego chupar con más fuerza y rapidez Lo tomé como un si.

Su excitación me estaba arrastrando rápidamente a mi propio orgasmo.

Golpeaba el asiento de forma involuntaria. Lo que quería era cogerla y destrozarle las entrañas como un salvaje.

-Me corro amor… Ahhh… si…-mi voz salió un poco más aguda de lo normal a causa de la excitación.

Segundos después me descargaba en la boca de mi mujer, y ella se lamía los labios, limpiando cualquier resto de mi simiente.

Se enderezó, y se limpió los labios delicadamente, en un gesto que me pareció de lo más sensual del planeta.

-Te extrañé mi amor.-le susurré al oído mientras le abotonaba el vestido.

-Y yo a ti. Acaso no se notó?-dijo con evidente buen humor.

-Si. Ya me está gustando mucho más esto de estar casados.

-Y eso que la luna de miel no ha comenzado.-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras sacaba una cerveza fría de la nevera ejecutiva y me la tendía.

-Garret, llévanos a la fiesta.-le dijo al chofer, y me sonrió con picardía ante la perpleja mirada que tenía.

-Si señora-respondió.

-Me encanta eso de ser la señora Cullen.-dijo en mi oído antes de acurrucarse en mi cuello y quitarme la cerveza de la mano.

* * *

Hola chicas.

Bueno, aqui está el tercer capítulo de la secuela.

No quise hacer la típica boda perfecta, uds saben que lo cursi y lo romántico no se me da bien

pero le puse algo de calorcito para que no quedara tan rosa y fresa.

Les quería contar que me ha decepcionado un poco que los reviews de mi otra historia bajaron un monton :(

en el ultimo cap no recibi muchos q digamos y eso me desanimó un poco

porq era la primera escena de lemmon en la historia y bueno... nada... creo q no les gusto xD

de todas formas la continuare, porque la verdad creo q m gusta más que Alter Ego.

El tema es muchisimo mas fuerte y da para mucho más.

Y de todas maneras siento que es una historia mia, q solo estoy compartiendo con uds

no m mal interpreten.

Las quiero muchisimo, pero es algo muy personal

y considero que sólo son locas ideas mias y las comparto con uds.

Otra cosa, a esta secuela sólo le queda un capitulo mas.

Sin epílogo. Sólo el siguiente y ya no más.

Pienso dedicarme a Bella is in Ecstasy de manera permanente.

Y algun q otro oneshot que se m ocurra por alli.

Les cuento que en mi telefono tngo una lista de posibles historias ^^

Ummm... otra cosa xD el otro dia soñe con Robert, q m lo encontraba en la calle y le hablaba en ingles y todo

D= y le decia: tu eres loco? como andas en la calle asi sin escolta?

y m dijo: pense que podia pasar desapercibido.

y yo le dije: D= que enfermo eres. Vente pa mi casa xD

y m lo lleve :$

aunq no llegue a la parte divertida en donde se supone que hagamos cositas sucias pero ricas xDD

: porque en ese momento la alarma del celular sonó ___

Que horror u_u

bueno ya terminé xD chauuu

no m desanimen otra vez con los reviews :(

**LES PUSE UN LINK EN MI PERFIL DEL VESTIDO DE NOVIA**


	4. Baile incestuoso

--AD FINEM--

-Y con ustedes el señor Cullen y su esposa Edward…-anunció el orador de la fiesta. Que era nada más y nada menos que… Emmett. El padrino. Uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, y mío, aunque no lo conocía mucho. El hombre le había arrebatado al dj el micrófono y se había adueñado de la cabina de música. Por lo menos sería una boda movida y divertida, pensé para mi misma. Inmediatamente nos pusimos en el medio de la pista, dispuestos a representar el clásico y reconocido primer baile. Y adivinen la canción… Por supuesto. No metió la pata, pues sabía que su vida podría correr peligro si cometía alguna estupidez.

"Flightless bird, american mouth" comenzó a sonar, la canción más dulce y tierna del planeta entero. Le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Emmett, quien me respondió alzando los dedos y con una sonrisa deslumbrante de oreja a oreja. (N/A: quien no sepa cuál es esta canción comete pecado T__T es la canción del final de Twilight duuhh… xD me pareció un lindo detalle).

-Esto es perfecto…-susurró Edward en mi oído. Mientras me guiaba suavemente al compás de la música.

-Lo sé. Aunque… esa no era la canción que habíamos escogido, ¿cierto?-la verdad era que no lo recordaba, la música había quedado en manos de Edward, ya que era el que tenía la vena musical.

-No-escuché su risa cristalina en mi cuello.-Creo que es un regalo de Emmett.

-Es preciosa-no quería que se terminara la canción, era realmente perfecta.-Espero que no la cague poniendo una canción extraña.

-Tranquila, es Emmett, por supuesto que lo hará-la canción finalizaba y depositó un casto beso en mi frente, me sentía como una niña.

Y claro, todo el encanto desapareció cuando de pronto empezó a sonar La bomba de Azul azul (N/A: "todo el mundo una mano en la cintura, un movimiento sexy", esa canción). Emmett imitaba los pasos del videoclip desde la cabina y disfrutaba como chiquillo en tienda de caramelos. Sip, iba a ser la mejor boda del mundo.

Después de bailar los clásicos de los 90's. Aserejé, La Macarena, canciones de los Hansons, coreografías de Backstreet Boys, y Thriller, llegó la cena. Una cena de 5 platos con camareros y velas y cuarteto de cuerdas. Mi novio es millonario, ¿no lo sabían? Corrección, mi marido es millonario.

En fin, la fiesta fue increíble. 450 invitados, una cena maravillosa a las 12 de la noche, y fuegos artificiales.

-Señoras, señores, borrachos y demás seres del inframundo-dijo Emmett por las bocinas-vamos a bailar un poco más para bajar esa comida y que no se nos forme una panza asquerosa. -Eww… Eso sólo se le ocurría a él.

Bien, el estilo de la música cambió. De repente se volvió más sensual, a consecuencia del nivel etílico del dj supongo. Un hip hop bastante sexy y pegajoso llenaba el ambiente.

-Me voy a retocar el maquillaje amor-le susurré coquetamente al oído a mi marido, Dios… que bien suena.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la habitación del hotel. La fiesta se celebraba en el salón de fiestas del lujoso hotel al que fuimos en nuestra primera "cita". Me sorprendió cuando reservó la misma suite, me sorprendía aún más el que haya recordado cuál era. La borrachera que teníamos definitivamente no era normal esa noche.

Llegué a la habitación relativamente rápido. Me cambié los tacones por unos zapatos más cómodos para bailar toda la noche con mi esposo, retoqué mi maquillaje y mi peinado y me apliqué un poco más de perfume. Eran apenas la 1 y 30 de la noche y quedaba fiesta para mucho rato.

Mientras iba en el ascensor pensé en por qué carajos no me había cambiado antes, simplemente estaba súper cómoda con estos zapatos, y sinceramente se parecían más a mi. Un poco más bajos, y de tiritas. Suaves y confortables pero sin dejar de ser hermosos y glamorosos.

Iba perdida en mis cavilaciones, por lo que me asusté cuando sentí una mano apretar firmemente mi brazo y sacarme del ascensor.

Era Jacob. Iba vestido en un perfecto y elegante frac blanco, como de época, sus cabellos largos iban recogidos en una discreta y elegante coleta. Contra todo pronóstico me alegré de verlo.

-¡Jacob!-le saludé muy efusivamente y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Hey Bells… linda-silbó cortésmente.-Se ve costoso-siempre con su delicadeza.

-Lo es-me reí de su expresión.- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy en la boda de una vieja amiga-me sonrió con calidez. Un momento, no recuerdo haberlo invitado.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-Tuvo que invitarme tu linda cuñadita, porque tú te olvidaste de mí.-me respondió.

-Lo siento Jakie. Es que estuve muy distraída. Pero vamos caminando ¿si? Edward debe estarme esperando. Volvimos a entrar al elevador para ir hasta el salón.

-Y, ¿qué me cuentas de nuevo Jacob?-le pregunté.

-Pues… me casé con Leah-me ahogué con mi propia saliva y tosí con fuerza.

-¿De verdad?- él sólo asintió y me enseñó su dedo corazón, en donde relucía un sencillo anillo de matrimonio.

-Me alegro mucho Jacob. De verdad, me hace muy feliz.-le contesté sinceramente. No había notado lo mucho que había extrañado a mi ocurrente amigo.

-Y voy a ser papá-dijo orgullosamente con una mirada hermosa en los ojos, que brillaban dulce y soñadoramente.

-¡Jake!-grité de la emoción y volví a abrazarlo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la pista de baile, yo buscaba a Edward, y él buscaba a Leah, que estaba en la mesa de postres. Jacob me explicó que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba llena de antojos.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, y lo encontré bailando. Sonreí al ver lo lindo que se veía bailando hip hop, sudaba y no llevaba corbatín. Se había quitado el saco y sus cabellos estaban desordenados y húmedos del calor.

Caminé hasta él, pero me congelé al darme cuenta de que bailaba con una mujer. Estaba bailando sensualmente con una mujer. Una hermosa y, déjenme decir que, sexy mujer.

Era ardiente, de piel blanca pero algo tostada por el sol. Levemente dorada, llevaba el cabello oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, caía en ondas más suaves y tenues que las mías. Era sensual. Un gran par de redondos y firmes pechos se apretaban bajo el vestido color vino tinto que se aferraba a su también redondo trasero. Era pequeño, firme y se estaba restregando contra la cadera de MI MARIDO.

Juro que vi rojo y que de mis oídos salió humo a presión.

Me acerqué y lo halé discretamente por el hombro para que se volteara y quedara de frente a mí.

-¡Amor! Mira quién vino. Mi prima Julie (muéranse de la envidia, yo estaba bailando caliente con Edward ja!)-¿prima Julie? Mierda, su prima vivía en Venezuela. Y Edward de pequeño tuvo un romance con ella. Estaban locos y creían firmemente en el dicho de "carne de primo se come"

-Bellita, querida. Qué hermosa estás. –uishh cómo la odio. Pensé.

-Es Bella, querida. Sólo Bella-le dije con obvio y notorio rencor en la voz.-Edward, mi amor. No me dijiste que tu linda prima venía.

-Es que no tenía la menor idea. Alice me quiso dar la sorpresa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Vino de Venezuela sólo para nuestra boda-claro, Alice. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa estúpida? Estaba dando demasiadas sorpresas.

-Qué considerada-le respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno Bellita, ¿te importa si sigo bailando con mi primo?-preguntó guindándose del brazo de MI ESPOSO.-Sólo será un ratito.-me sonrió con superioridad.

-Sí amor-insistió Edward, dejándome con la boca abierta. Bastardo.-Sólo una canción más, hace mucho que no veo a Julie.

-Claro Edward. No te preocupes-y furiosa me fui. Él no se dio por enterado de lo molesta que estaba. Ardía en celos y en ganas de decapitar a la prima de alguien.

Si él bailaba con alguien yo también podía bailar. Ojo por ojo nunca es trampa.

Busqué nuevamente a Jacob, lo encontré sentado en una mesa con una bien embarazada Leah. Me acerqué a ellos, rebosaban amor y felicidad y nuevamente me sentí muy feliz por ellos. Jacob le daba de comer creme brulee en la boca a Leah y ella le sonreía con ternura mientras se sostenía el vientre con adoración.

Me pareció casi un sacrilegio interrumpir la escena. Pero era de vida o muerte. Necesitaba descargarme con alguien. ¿Suena egoísta? Pues lo era, y mucho.

-Hola Leah-saludé con educación y una sincera sonrisa que me adornaba los labios.

-Hola Bella-ella contestó, con una tímida sonrisa, agachó la mirada y se quedó viendo su regazo.

Me senté junto a ella en la mesa y coloqué una mano suavemente en su hombro.

-Te ves hermosa-le dije lo más sincera que podía. Era verdad, tenía un brillo maternal precioso. Y yo casi me sentía envidiosa.

-Gracias-respondió con más confianza.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-intervino Jacob, gracias a Dios que él me conocía bien.

-Edward está bailando con su prima-respondí mirando firmemente la mesa mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.

-Uy con razón-dijo Leah-La cabeza te está echando humo-se rió.

-No es gracioso-dije mientras volteaba a mirar a mi esposo bailando con la cachonda de su prima. Seguían moviéndose como si estuvieran teniendo sexo con ropa.

-Encárgate amor-le dijo Leah a Jacob quien depositó un pasional y dulce beso en los labios de su esposa, se levantó de la mesa y literalmente me haló hasta la pista de baile.

-Vamos a demostrarle a ese par de incestuosos lo que es bailar-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y malvada asomando en su boca.

Es sólo un adelanto, creo que se lo merecen.

Disculpen todo lo malo si?

Estoy altgo estancada, y ahora sin internet es peor.

Además de triste, mi agaporni se murio :( se llamaba perry y lo amaba con locura

pobrecito mi pequeño...

Bueno, pasense por mi perfil, y por una nueva historia corta que les subi.

Apenas es el primer cap pero esta larguito, espero que les guste.

Un beso a todas.


	5. NOTA

**ESTO NO ES UN NUEVO CAP**

**Solo quiero pedirles disculpas a todas, de verdad lo lamento**

**Siento que les debo una explicacion a todas las q siguen esta historia.**

**Pues creo q algunas ya saben q no tngo internet u.u**

**estoy mudandome, y adonde me voy no hay ni tv por cable _ ni internet **

**es un asco u.u**

**pero tendre un cuarto para mi sola y mi propio baño yeiii ._.**

**No les voy a decir esta vez q actualizare pronto, porque la verdad es que no lo se**

**estoy... como dicen estancada en las historias u.u**

**creo q los capitulos estan a la mitad y no se como avanzar, **

**es mas, me distraigo demasiado y empiezo a escribir otra cosa...**

**por ejemplo la historia q subi nueva... ._.**

**no pretendo q les guste ni nada... aunq no seria malo..**

**solo no la odien y denle una oportunidad, la de granada, sera una historia triste**

**y aun m debato en si meterle un lemmon o un lime o no u.u**

**en fin, subi otra historia, esta si sera super corta...**

**era un os, pero quise subirles lo q llevop hastsa ahora para q vean q si estoy viva**

**en fin... solo pido paciencia y q m entiendan...**

**un GRACIAS inmenso y mayusculo de antemano...**

**saben q las quiero a todas, y no me retraso adrede...**


End file.
